In which Draco plays matchmaker
by bleedforyou
Summary: Harry and Draco meet two actors from their favorite TV show, Merlin. Craziness, jealousy, match-making and dancing ensues.  Harry/Draco and Bradley/Colin rpf


Title: In Which Draco Plays Match-Maker  
>Author: <strong>bleedforyou1<strong>  
>Pairing: HarryDraco and Bradley James/Colin Morgan  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Beta: **ann7x**, **starlitshore** and **failed_mission** (who all ROCK!)  
>Summary: Harry and Draco meet two actors from their favorite TV show, <em>Merlin<em>. Craziness, jealousy, match-making and dancing ensues.  
>Word count: 4,854 (posted in two parts due to length)<br>Warnings: slash. fluff. sex. ewe. established!relationship. crack-ish. crossover (kinda). rps. AU-ish? don't take these warning seriously, just read the fic and you'll understand xD  
>Note: Okay. This isn't one of those "so serious RPS" fics. So don't worry if you've never even seen <em>Merlin<em>. It's just for fun! I'm sure you'll understand/enjoy it even if you don't know who they are, haha. 

"I'd like a grande white chocolate mocha skinny but with whip and chocolate curls on top," Draco said, all in one breath to the barista in their favourite coffee shop.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"What?" Draco asked defensively.

"A, you sound so high maintenance when you say your order like that. B, why do you get skinny if you're already going to get whip cream and chocolate curls on top? That's pointless." Harry sighed, going up to the barista and ordering a regular with sugar and no cream.

"A, I like the way it sounds and tastes. B, you know how much I like whip cream and chocolate!" Draco grinned and Harry laughed.

They sat at their usual table and Draco draped his legs over Harry's knees for comfort. Harry was just about to push them off—because he may be his boyfriend, but he was _not_ his foot-rest—when suddenly Draco gasped loudly and dropped his legs down.

"What?" Harry asked, looking around frantically.

"Oh, my…_Merlin_!" Draco's eyes went wide and Harry turned to see what he was staring at, and then let out his own gasp.

Colin Morgan, an actor from Harry and Draco's favourite telly show, _Merlin_, walked into the coffee shop, looking around and then heading towards the counter.

"Harry, Harry, it's—"

"I know, it's Colin Morgan! Woah, that is so weird—but so cool!" Harry started to say, but Draco was shaking his head and still staring at the doorway.

"Look!"

Harry looked back at the doorway to the shop and let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Holy shit! It's Bradley James! That's, that's—"

"So sexy…"

Harry looked back at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow at his dreamy expression.

"Draco, you have a boyfriend."

"Huh? What?" Draco looked around and then back at Harry. "Right—yeah, I know. It's just—wow!"

"I know…" Harry grinned, looking back at the actors who were ordering their coffee. "I'm surprised no one else has recognized them yet."

"Maybe Merlin is using magic," Draco laughed. "Let's go talk to them! Maybe we can get an autograph!"

"Okay," Harry stood up and held Draco's hand. They walked up as casually as they could to where Bradley James and Colin Morgan stood, waiting for their coffee.

"Wait, never mind, I can't!" Draco said suddenly, stopping. "What if I freeze up? What if I faint?"

"Draco, come on, they're just _people_ like you and I." Harry rolled his eyes again and pulled his boyfriend forward.

"Okay," Draco said, taking a deep breath.

"Hi," Harry said slowly, grinning as they turned around to see them. "I couldn't help but notice, but you two seem to look a lot like the men in-"

"Sssh." Bradley James suddenly raised a finger to his lips. "Not too loudly."

Draco gasped next to him and did some sort of weird _giggle_—so not a Draco thing to do.

"We're _such_ big fans of the show. We watch it every week, religiously!"

Colin Morgan grinned and held out his hand. "Thanks, I'm glad you like the show. I'm Colin."

They shook hands and Harry watched as Draco blushed hotly. "I'm shaking Merlin's hand!" he said excitedly.

Bradley and Colin laughed and they shook hands with Harry as well.

"Do you two come here often?" Bradley asked suddenly. "We've been filming in France for so long, I feel like I've forgotten London!"

"Yes, we come here a lot. We work just down the street."

"Oh, what do you two do?" Colin asked and Harry and Draco looked at each other quickly.

"Doctor."

"Police officer."

Well, it was true. Harry was a Healer, and Draco was an Auror, so it wasn't like they were lying…

"Excellent!" Bradley said imperiously. "We're safe from injury and burglary! We're sitting at their table, Colin!"

Draco did that weird _giggle_ again and Harry shook his head, chuckling as he invited them back to their table.

It was so _odd_, having their usual Friday afternoon coffee break, but with Bradley James and Colin Morgan. However, after only a few minutes of talking with the men, Draco finally relaxed and stopped giggling and Harry thought that he might've finally understood that they were just people—admittedly, quite fit people, but people nonetheless.

"So, Draco is it difficult being a police officer?" Bradley asked and Draco started.

"No! I mean—yes. It's somewhat difficult," he nodded quickly. "I have to work out—like a _lot_. But, obviously, so do you."

He practically _leered_ at Bradley and Harry snorted.

"Draco. Boyfriend. You have a boyfriend," Harry muttered.

Colin broke out into laughter and Draco blushed furiously. "I know that, Potter. I was just saying."

"How long have you two been together?" Bradley asked.

"Three years," Draco and Harry both said at the same time. They looked at each other fondly and reached for each other's hands under the table.

"Aw." Colin grinned. "That's so sweet!"

"It would never have happened if Draco here hadn't been injured on the job—he came to me all broken and bruised." Harry smiled, remembering their first meeting after the War had ended.

"And Harry fixed me right up and hit on me like a dog." Draco smirked.

"I did _not_! I was completely professional!"

"Yeah, right. You took _every_ chance to touch me while doing the _full body _check-up," Draco teased.

"Shut up." Harry blushed. "I couldn't help it—you are rather gorgeous, love."

"So sweet," Colin said again, this time biting his lip. Harry caught him sneaking a peek over at Bradley, but he didn't think anyone else noticed.

_Hmm, interesting…_ Harry thought to himself. Could it be that there was something going on between the actors?

"So, how long are you guys in London before you have to go back to France for shooting?" Harry asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Just this weekend." Bradley sighed. "We fly back out on Monday morning."

"Oh, that's quick," Draco said. "Any parties planned?"

"Parties?" Colin asked. "I'm not really a party person."

"You two are in London for two whole days, and no parties? I thought that's what all actors did!" Draco exclaimed. "No clubbing? Or girls? Or guys?"

They both laughed and shook their heads.

"I'm afraid our lives are not that glamorous. We just come and see our families and then leave again."

"It would be guys for me," Colin said quietly, then looked up in panic. "Damn—I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Draco said excitedly. "I told Harry that you were gay."

"Shut up, Draco." Harry rolled his eyes. "Colin, we won't tell anyone. We actually don't really know anyone else who even watches _Merlin_… so no one to tell, really."

"Oh," Colin said, blushing. "Okay—if you really won't tell…"

"We definitely won't! However, you should come to the club with us. We're going to _The Masked House_, right?"

"Yes! Colin, you should definitely come." Draco nodded quickly. "We get all dressed up and wear _masks_, so no one would even know you were there!"

"Clubbing… I don't know." Colin shook his head. "I wouldn't know what to do. I've never gone before."

"All the better—first time for everything, and all that." Harry grinned. "It's fun. You don't even have to dance. I don't. I just watch Draco dance and have drinks with a few other guys. Really laid-back deal, you know?"

"It sounds fun." Colin smiled. "Where is it?"

"Wait, you're going?" Bradley asked suddenly. He had been quiet the rest of the time, simply drinking his coffee and listening. "Do you really think that's a good idea, Colin?"

"Well, I mean, I'll be wearing a mask, and Harry and Draco will be there—"

"But we don't even know them! No offence, you two, but Colin can't really defend himself."

"What the hell? Yes, I can!" Colin sat up straight.

"Okay, no need to argue," Harry said quickly, seeing a glint of anger in Colin's eye. "You don't have to come, Colin."

"I am definitely going to go," he said stubbornly. "Just tell me where it is—"

"Colin! You can't just go off clubbing, what would Stephen say?"

"Stephen is my manager, not my father. And neither are you, so butt out! I'm an adult, Bradley, I can make my own decisions."

"Fine, I'm coming with then."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're not going alone—"

"I don't need you to babysit me!"

"Whoa!" Draco said suddenly. "Bradley, are you gay too?"

"I—No." Bradley shook his head. "However, I am perfectly fine with coming along."

"Why do you always have to stick your nose into everything?" Colin said furiously.

"Because I can."

They both glared at each other and Harry and Draco looked at each other. It seemed as if they were in a relationship as well, bickering like lovebirds.

"Well!" Harry said quickly. "We'll meet you two here tonight? Around seven? We can all walk from here, it's just a few streets away."

"Sounds like a plan," Colin said, standing up. "We have to go for a meeting anyway, but we'll definitely see you two tonight."

"Excellent," Draco said, standing up as well and grinning idiotically at Bradley. "See you tonight, Bradley. And Colin."

Harry snickered. He always knew that Draco had a thing for Prince Arthur—_Look at how fit he is! Yes, he's taken off his shirt again! _As Draco would say when they'd watch the show together.

They parted ways outside the coffee shop, Draco and Harry heading down to the Ministry and St. Mungo's, and Bradley and Colin to Bradley's car which was parked down the road.

"They're so nice. And Gods, he was even _sexier_ in person! No wonder they have such good chemistry, they're like best friends and did you see…" Draco rambled the rest of the way and Harry listened quietly, laughing at his boyfriend's fan worship.

"I think we should get them together!"

Harry stopped suddenly and looked over at Draco who was flushed with excitement.

"Draco, what are you getting at?" Harry said slowly.

"It's obvious that they like each other! Did you see Colin's expression? And Bradley's defence? Gods, they want each other so bad—"

"Bradley said he's not gay though, so how would that even work?"

"Maybe he is, but he doesn't want to say anything. You know, risk his reputation," Draco nodded. "I did the same thing at first—remember? I didn't want Mother and Father to know so I told everyone I was straight!"

"Yes, but you did come out eventually, who knows if Bradley ever will?"

"Ha! You think he is, too!" Draco grinned.

"What _I_ think doesn't matter." Harry laughed. "But yes, I do think that Colin definitely has a thing for his co-star. I saw him throwing looks at him throughout the conversation."

"See? They're so perfect for each other! And if Bradley_ is_ gay, it makes him even _sexier_." Draco sighed, staring off into the distance with a blissful expression.

"Draco, boyfriend: you still have one." Harry snorted.

"Huh? Yes! I know! Stop saying that," Draco said, nudging him in the shoulder. "I don't want to _be_ with him. I think we should get them together, though."

"Draco, do you remember what happened last time you played match-maker? I don't think Neville and Blaise will ever be the same again," Harry shook his head woefully. That had been a bad night.

"Okay, I may or may not have misjudged that one," Draco muttered. "But this time is_different_. You'll see. Tonight, they shall finally admit their feelings for one another and live happily ever after!"

As they reached the telephone booth near the street corner, Draco kissed Harry on the cheek, then turned and walked straight through the brick wall that served as the new entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

Harry sighed as he watched his lover disappear. Draco was absolutely insane, but he loved him to death.

Colin grumbled to himself as he stretched across his bed, clothes strewn all around the room. He couldn't find a _thing_ to wear. What did one wear when going clubbing, anyhow?

He heard a low knock on the door and recognised Bradley's secret knock that he only used for Colin's door. Sitting up quickly, Colin turned and looked in the mirror, running a hand over his lips to make sure nothing left over from lunch was there.

"Come in," he called, moving his clothes off his bed. Bradley walked in and threw himself on the bed, as usual, causing Colin to bounce slightly.

"Are you wearing _that_ to the club?" Bradley asked, his voice muffled in Colin's sheets, which made Colin blush for a different reason.

"No. I haven't decided what I'm wearing yet." Colin sighed. He looked over at Bradley, who had now turned around to lie on his back with his arms behind his head. "You look nice. Are you sure _you're_ not trying to get laid?"

"Why would I go to a gay club to get laid, Colin?" Bradley sat up, nudging Colin's shoulder like always. "That's your hope, not mine."

"You don't go to straight clubs either," Colin said with narrowed eyes. "When's the last time you got laid, anyway?"

"None of your business, Morgan." Bradley said quickly. Colin was sure he saw a hint of a blush before Bradley turned away and picked up clothes from Colin's floor. "Ever heard of_using_ your closet?"

"I was trying to decide." Colin shrugged. "We can't all be fashionistas like you, can we?"

Ignoring him, Bradley picked up two pieces of clothing and threw them at Colin's face. "Wear this. You've got three minutes before I come back and drag you out."

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Colin sitting on his bed still.

_I have to get over this crush_, Colin thought as he pulled off his shirt. _It'll only lead to disappointment._

Once they got out and down to the coffee shop, they waited outside for Harry and Draco to come and Bradley leaned against the wall of the shop. The street was packed with people, and Colin kept his head down in case anyone would recognize them. Bradley was obviously doing the same, but Colin noticed that he always looked much cooler when _he _did it.

"They seem like nice blokes," Bradley said. "Total poufs, but nice all the same."

"They are nice." Colin smiled. "I like that they've been together for so long. It must be so nice to know one another so well and be able to just…be happy like that."

"Colin, what would you do if you ever got, you know, a boyfriend?" Bradley asked suddenly.

"What do you mean, _what would I do_?"

"Well, I mean, would you come out and tell the press? Or would you hide it still?"

"I guess…well, I'd ask my—my boyfriend, what he thought. We'd make a decision together. If he's not okay with it, I wouldn't mind keeping quiet about it."

"And if he, you know, wanted to go public?"

"I would do it." Colin nodded. "I'd tell everyone to just let me be happy."

"Angel and Katie would be happy." Bradley snorted. "They've been obsessed with trying to help you come out."

"Yeah. I'm thinking I just might—with or without a boyfriend. You think it would affect the show's ratings? That's what Stephen says."

"Tell Stephen to fuck off," Bradley said seriously. "You _deserve_ to be happy, Colin.. Don't ever think otherwise."

Colin looked over at Bradley, who had never said anything like that before. Puzzled by his friend's serious attitude, Colin was about to ask what was going on before he looked up and saw that Harry and Draco were just down the street.

"Well, looks like it's time," Bradley said, leaning away from the wall of the coffee shop. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Colin shrugged.

Maybe, just maybe, tonight he'd find a guy who would finally take his mind off his very-sexy-but-very-straight co-star.

Once Harry and Draco made it to the coffee shop, Draco was practically glowing. He was so excited, it made Harry laugh.

"I can't believe we're going clubbing with Prince Arthur and Merlin."

"It's _not_ Prince Arthur and Merlin," Harry said, laughing. "It's Bradley James and Colin Morgan."

"Even better, because they're not wearing rags or smelling like the Middle Ages!" Draco clapped his hands excitedly.

Harry shook his head once again at his boyfriend's antics. The man had already cooked up an entire plan for their matchmaking and Harry was helpless to go along with it.

"Okay, you know the plan, right?" Draco asked, eyeing the two men at the end of the street as they made their way towards them.

"I've got it, Draco. But remember, if it goes wrong, do not freak out. Let things happen naturally!" Harry poked him.

"Yes, yes, whatever."

They finally met up with the men and shook hands again, Draco holding Bradley's hand for just a tad too long.

"Draco, let's _go_." Harry pulled him away from the grinning actor.

"Oh, right, okay." Draco shook his head and let go. "I have a boyfriend."

Everyone broke into laughter and began to walk down the street. Harry pulled Draco closer to him, reminding him that yes, in fact, he _did_ have a boyfriend. He was reassured when Draco rested his head on his shoulder and clung to him.

Bradley began to talk with Draco about where Draco got his shirt from, or something like that, and Harry turned to see Colin nervously picking at his trousers.

"Too tight?" Harry smirked, looking over.

"Huh? Oh, no." Colin grinned. "I just…I've never gone to a gay club before. I didn't even really explore my sexuality until just last year."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I remember being really nervous my first time, mostly because I went alone. But don't worry—you've got us."

"Thank you." Colin laughed. "I need all the help I can get."

Once they finally got to the club, they all stopped for a minute and pulled out their masks—simple black for Harry, a thin red one for Colin, and glittery blue with feathers for Draco. Bradley stopped and stared.

"Bloody hell, where did my mask go?" He checked the insides of his coat and Draco grinned. Harry rolled his eyes. Oh, Draco.

"No mask, no entry," the large bodyguard by the door said, staring at Bradley.

"Bradley, I have a mask you can borrow! I always bring an extra one, just in case, you know?" Draco leaned over and handed him a mask and Bradley groaned.

"This is so… I can't wear this!"

"Just do it, Bradley. It can't be that bad," Colin said.

"Fine." He huffed, raising the mask over his blond hair and dropping it in front of his eyes.

Both Harry and Colin burst out in laughter when Bradley put on a brightly coloured, green and silver mask with sequins and feathers.

"I look like a-" Bradley began to say, but Draco interrupted him.

"Sexy piece of-"

"Still have a boyfriend!" Harry interrupted and Draco's mouth snapped shut.

"Right," he muttered, holding on to Harry's hand tightly. Harry sighed and squeezed the hand back. It was a good thing they both loved each other with the flaws attached.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," Bradley said, setting his shoulders as if he were really Prince Arthur, about to head into a fight.

"You don't _have_ to come," Colin said angrily, shoving past Bradley and entering the club. Harry followed him, pulling Draco along, who pulled Bradley inside as well.

"This is so cool." Colin grinned once he was inside, turning to Harry.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but don't get too far away from us, there are some serious freaks who come to places like this."

"Okay," he shrugged. "Drinks?"

"Let's go! Martini time!" Draco yelled over the music, dragging Bradley through the crowd. He turned back and threw a wink over at Harry, who snorted.

They each knocked back a few shots before the men began to swarm in. All four of them were fit, and gay men came from all four sides trying to get at them.

"Colin, go for _him_, he looks hot," Draco said, shoving Colin towards a blond man who was staring at Colin from the crowd.

"Er, okay," Colin said, walking up to the man. He didn't get a chance to even say 'hi' before the man dragged him on to the dance floor.

"Who—what? That guy looks like a freak!" Bradley started to protest, but Draco pulled him back.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands. Nice, sexy hands really." Draco laughed. "Come dance with me, Harry."

"You know I don't dance, love," Harry said huskily in Draco's ear. It was all an act, really. Draco said the same things every time they came to the club and Harry's replies were nearly always the same as well. "I just want to watch _you_."

"Okay. Bradley, would you like to join me?"

"Er, no, I'll stay here," Bradley said, turning and knocking back two shots in rapid succession.

"Watch him," Draco muttered to Harry, who nodded.

Draco left then, heading towards a young brunette who was dying for attention. Harry flicked his gaze between Draco, Colin and Bradley, trying to make sure that all three were safe. Why was it that Draco's plans always made _him_ into the responsible one?

Colin was having a blast dancing with the man, who had told him his name was Michael. He didn't think he'd ever felt so _free_, like he could be himself just for one night. Not having to worry about the show, Bradley, the press or fans, just himself.

He kept having to move Michael's hands from his crotch and arse though. He didn't think he was ready for _that_, and he certainly did not want his first time with a man to be with a total stranger.

"Mmm, you're so sexy," Michael whispered huskily into Colin's ear. "You wanna go to the back? They have private rooms…"

"Oh, erm, no thank you," Colin said nervously, backing away. "I just came with my friends to dance and stuff."

"Oh come on, it'll be so much fun. I promise I'll take good care of you."

"No, no, I'm fine." He shook his head, trying to push the man away.

"Let's just go—"

"He said _no_. Get away from him."

Colin turned to see Bradley shooting daggers at Michael, the same gaze that practically got him the role of Prince Arthur of Camelot.

"What? Are you his boyfriend?"

"N-" Colin started to say, but he was surprised when Bradley interrupted him.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Bradley snapped at him, and the man simply shrugged and walked away.

"What the hell is _your_ problem?" Colin said to Bradley, angry and surprised. He wished it were true, that Bradley _was_ his boyfriend, but it wasn't and Colin just couldn't handle it when Bradley said it.

"He was going to-"

"Going to _what_? I can handle myself!" Colin tried to push him away, but Bradley held on to his wrist tightly.

"Would it really be _that_ bad?" he asked in a strained voice. "If I were your boyfriend?"

Colin stopped trying to get away and stood still. "What?"

"Forget it." He shook his head suddenly and walked off the dance floor, leaving Colin standing there in shock.

"You should run after him!"

Colin turned to see Draco dancing behind him. "Why should I? He's being a jerk."

"It's a blond, rich, and handsome thing." Draco grinned, shrugging. "However, I can tell that he really likes you. You should go after him!"

"He doesn't like me," Colin said sadly. "He's not even gay."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Draco said softly. "Maybe he's confused because he likes you, but he doesn't know what to do about it."

"I…I don't know." Colin shook his head, looking around at the hundreds of men with Bradley's hair and body type. "I won't even be able to find him!"

"Look for his mask." Draco grinned. "I promise you won't find one like it. And Michael won't bother you again, if that's what you're worried about."

Colin looked at Draco then, a small smile touching his lips. "You planned this! The mask, Michael, and getting Bradley jealous…"

Draco shrugged and handed him a small key. "I may or may not have also rented you two a private room in the back—on me. Just…go, okay? Convince him with your magic."

"I don't have any magic, I'm not Merlin!"

"You do, Colin. You have your own kind of magic." Draco winked at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend seems to be getting rather jealous himself."

Colin watched as Draco walked over to Harry, who draped his arms around his waist possessively. They kissed in a way that made Colin's heart ache with longing.

Setting his shoulders, Colin made his way through the dance floor towards the direction that Bradley had walked off to.

"I think it worked!" Draco said against Harry's lips and Harry simply kissed him harder in response.

"Great. Now come here." Harry pulled him towards the end of the dance floor.

"Harry, where are we going?" Draco asked, his voice full of lust.

"I think I need to re-establish the whole you-have-a-boyfriend thing." Harry grinned. "I've made a plan for myself—a private room?"

"Oh," Draco breathed excitedly. "Fuck, I love you."

"That's what I thought." Harry smirked.

"Bradley?" Colin asked nervously when he saw the man standing against a wall. He realised that he didn't even need to look at Bradley's mask. The way that he leaned against the wall, the set of his shoulders and the curve of his neck was all that Colin needed to know it was_him_.

_I don't know if that's creepy or romantic_, Colin thought as he walked over.

"Look. I don't know if I'm gay or bi or whatever," Bradley said, looking miserable. "I just know that ever since you first told me that you were gay, I just started…dreaming about you and wanting you. What am I supposed to do?"

"Bradley, I'm sorry if you're confused…" Colin bit his lip. "Maybe—"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you should kiss me. To make sure."

Bradley looked up in surprise. "Really? You think that'll work?"

Colin nodded slowly and came closer, pressing Bradley further against the wall. Christ, he had wanted to do this for _so long_, and now it was time…

"Kiss me," Colin whispered against his lips, wanting him to make the move.

A look of lust passed through Bradley's blue eyes and Colin watched them darken before he closed his own eyes and felt the first touch against his lips.

The lips were soft and wet, and Colin stopped breathing when he pressed back harder, wanting _more_—it was so wonderful, the feeling of finally kissing Bradley like he had wanted to for ages. It was like drowning and Colin really didn't know if moments or hours or days had passed him by in bliss.

He felt Bradley pull back slightly and Colin didn't open his eyes in fear of the repulsion he might see on Bradley's face. He couldn't stand the rejection. Colin began to turn away, his eyes still closed, but he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Colin," Bradley whispered.

He opened his eyes and saw that there was no repulsion on Bradley's face at all—in fact, he only saw a fond look that resembled the one that Bradley showed him when he said something dumb or tripped on set.

"I've figured it out," he said, curling his fingers around Colin's ribcage.

"Figured what out?" Colin asked, confused and not a little turned on by the patterns traced through his t-shirt.

"I think I'm just Colin-sexual," Bradley laughed, his crooked teeth glinting off the light of the dance-floor.

Colin couldn't help it—those teeth, that laugh—he leaned in and devoured Bradley's mouth.

Moments later, Harry pushed Draco against the door of their private room, trying to locate where the lock was while Draco sucked on his neck, when they heard voices and laughing down the hallway.

Harry looked over and grinned fiercely when he saw that Colin was currently hanging over Bradley's shoulder and shouting in laughter.

"Bradley! Put me _down_!"

"Looks like you two figured something out." Draco laughed.

"I sure did. And I'm definitely not letting him go." Bradley winked at them. He opened his own door and walked in, Colin waving at them from behind.

"Thank you! You two rock!"

"You owe me autographs and details from the next season of Merlin!" Draco yelled as the door slammed.

"You got it!" he heard Colin yell and Harry laughed.

"Sneaky Slytherin tactics," Harry muttered, finally opening their own door.

"I _told_ you it was different this time." Draco grinned.

THE END


End file.
